


Konsekwencje lojalności

by gizmolog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Konoha's got 101 problems and Uchihas are almost all of them, M/M, Multi, Non-Massacre AU, Uchiha family clusterfuck, canon-compliant AU, slowest of slow burns
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Konsekwencje tego, że Itachi okazał się bardziej lojalny wobec swojej wioski niż wobec swojej rodziny, są liczne i dosięgają wielu osób. Również tych, które tak jakby nie żyją. I to pomimo tego, że Itachiemu nie udało się zrobić tego, co mu rozkazano.(A mogło być tak pięknie... Mógł zostać ninją wyjętym spod prawa, dołączyć do Akatsuki, żeby atakować Konohę, dla której wybił prawie całą swoją rodzinę, przez lata znosić śmiertelną chorobę i koniec końców dać się zabić swojemu pałającemu żądzą zemsty młodszemu bratu...)





	1. Wskazówka odnośnie efektywności

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Consequence of Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452965) by [leathansparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leathansparrow/pseuds/leathansparrow). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Przez większą część swojego dotychczasowego życia Uzumaki Naruto wiedział, że jego sąsiedzi go nie lubią.

Nigdy mu tego oczywiście nie powiedzieli. Praktycznie w ogóle się do niego nie odzywają, ale to nie jest ten chłodny rodzaj nie-odzywania-się-do, z którym spotykasz się ze strony kogoś, kto cię nie zna, to coś więcej, i Naruto jest idiotą, dobra, ale nie jest aż takim idiotą, żeby tego nie zauważyć.

Trudno nie zauważyć czegoś, co zdarza się tak często: gapienie się, ponure spojrzenia, dorośli przyciągający inne dzieci w jego wieku bliżej siebie i trzymający z daleka od niego maluchy. Kwestia w tym, że zawsze tak było, jak tylko sięga pamięcią, a on nigdy nie wiedział i nadal nie wie dlaczego. Nie jest pewny, czy to _dlaczego_ w ogóle ma jakieś znaczenie, bo tak po prostu jest i tyle. To nic wielkiego; nie zna ich, więc się tym nie przejmuje.

Nie przejmuje się tym, co myśli sobie którykolwiek z nich, i to właśnie jest z całą pewnością powód, dla którego siedzi tutaj o głupim świcie i maluje nos Trzeciego Hokage na czerwono - bo nie przejmuje się tym, co myślą te dupki. To doskonale wybrany moment. Jak tylko wzejdzie słońce, wszyscy zobaczą wielki, czerwony nochal Sandaime trzaśnięty w samym środku monumentu.

Iruka powiedział, że Naruto nie powinien nazywać ludzi dupkami.

Co za pech, bo nimi właśnie są. Wścibskimi, gapiącymi się, głupimi...

\- Mógłbyś to robić dużo bardziej efektywnie.

Bardzo, ale to bardzo cieszy się, że ma na sobie uprząż, bo nagły głos rozlegający się tuż obok niego sprawia, że Naruto krzyczy z zaskoczenia, puszcza liny, machnięciem ręki rysuje długą, grubą linię na kamiennym policzku Trzeciego Hokage, a potem zaczyna się miotać w powietrzu.

\- Przepraszam, nie zamierzałem cię wystraszyć.

Jest jakaś inna osoba, która do niego mówi. Specjalnie, nie przez przypadek.

Naruto podnosi się lekko, żeby spojrzeć spod tyłka. Wisi do góry nogami jak idiota, więc tylko tyle może zrobić. Widzi mężczyznę, który patrzy na niego z głową pochyloną na bok w geście zaciekawienia. I ten mężczyzna wygląda tak jakby znajomo. Ma ciemne włosy, ciemne oczy i taką śliczną buźkę, w rodzaju tych, jakie uwielbiają dziewczyny. Zaraz, on wcale nie wygląda aż tak staro. Znaczy, jest starszy od Naruto, to na pewno, ale nie jest tak stary, jak Iruka.

Naruto podciąga się wyżej na jednym ze swoich sznurów, po czym zauważa coś jeszcze: gość stoi sobie na monumencie równolegle do ziemi poniżej, bez żadnej liny, jakby nigdy nic.

I dobra, naprawdę jest w nim coś bardzo, ale to bardzo znajomego, tylko że Naruto nie jest w stanie dojść do wniosku, co to dokładnie jest. Założy się o sto jenów, że uświadomi to sobie dziesięć sekund po tym, jak gość postanowi wziąć przykład z wszystkich innych i zostawi Naruto wiszącego głową w dół.

Ale i tak nie potrafi się powstrzymać, żeby nie palnąć:

\- Naucz mnie, jak to się robi!

Gość sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonego. A nawet kompletnie ogłuszonego, zupełnie jakby nikt nigdy wcześniej nie prosił go o coś takiego albo jakby był tak samo zdumiony faktem, że Naruto czegoś od niego chce, jak Naruto jest faktem, że ten gość w ogóle się tam znalazł.

Tym, czego Naruto się nie spodziewa - bo nie ma powodów, żeby oczekiwać czegoś podobnego - jest że ten obcy mógłby się zgodzić.

Że jego pełna zaskoczenia mina mogłaby złagodnieć do bardzo powściągliwego, ale mimo to szczerego uśmiechu.

Że mógłby powiedzieć:

\- Dobrze.

Że w momencie wypełnionym psotami, gniewem i desperacją Naruto mógłby zupełnym przypadkiem i kompletnie niezamierzenie zdobyć pierwszego przyjaciela w życiu.


	2. Niezmienna samotność

Od czasu tamtej pamiętnej nocy sprzed pięciu lat życie Uchihy Itachiego jest niczym więcej, jak tylko samotną i powtarzającą się rutyną:

1\. Sprawdza pocztę. Czasami, o ile ma szczęście, będzie w niej wezwanie od Sandaime. Może nawet jakaś misja, tak byłoby najlepiej. Coś, co pozwoliłoby mu uciec przed przytłaczającą monotonią codziennej egzystencji. Jeśli ma niesamowite szczęście, będzie to misja, która zabierze go daleko od Konohy, w jakieś nieznane miejsca, gdzie Itachi przyniesie pożytek zamiast bez końca czekać na coś podobnego. ANBU Kruk jest tak rzadko aktywny ostatnimi czasy, że prawie stał się legendą nawet dla tych, którzy go znali. Hokage nie może obecnie pozwolić sobie na niepotrzebne urażenie rodziny Uchiha, a stałoby się tak, gdyby korzystał z usług Itachiego zbyt często.

2\. Gotuje. Proste, zdrowe posiłki, które na nikim nie robią wrażenia i sprawiają, że Itachi jeszcze bardziej tęskni za kuchnią swojej matki. Od matki dzieli go tylko pół wioski, ale Mikoto się z nim nie zobaczy, a Itachi nie może jej za to winić, bo dźwiga ciężar jej gniewu jako karę za czyny, których nie jest w stanie uznać za niewłaściwe. Każdy wybór przynosi konsekwencje, wie o tym, ale nigdy nie wziął pod uwagę, że utrata matczynej miłości mogłaby być tak bolesna.

3\. Trenuje. Kiedy nie ma misji, trening jest jego jedyną prawdziwą odmianą. Czasami pojawia się na terenach ćwiczeń, gdzie trenują jego współpracownicy, dla czystego udawania, że łączy go z nimi jakiś rodzaj koleżeństwa. Tylko po to, żeby poczuć się, jakby nadal był częścią tej całości, która go odrzuciła, nawet jeśli tylko podświadomie. Czasem izoluje się od wszystkich na odległych polach treningowych, gdzie nikt nie może zobaczyć podczas ćwiczenia jutsu tak zakazanych i śmiercionośnych, że nawet jego własna rodzina nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że mogłyby istnieć, bo jej członkowie nie potrafią zrozumieć, co Itachi widział i czuł, ile wycierpiał, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo tym, którzy przeżyli. Nie są w stanie zrozumieć, że jego potęga jest skutkiem konsekwencji, które zgubiłyby ich wszystkich, gdyby Hokage nie interweniował w samą porę. Nienawidzą Itachiego, Hokage zresztą też, za to, że uratowali ich przed nimi samymi, i choć Itachi dźwiga na barkach ciężar ich urazy, nie potrafi ich za to winić. Oni nie wiedzą, co mogli stracić w przeciwnym wypadku.

Nie ośmiela się korzystać z terenów treningowych Uchihów. Nie jest tam mile widziany. I już nigdy nie będzie.

4\. O czwartej po południu idzie do Akademii i czeka pod starym drzewem naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych, skąd widzi klasy opuszczające budynek, a jednocześnie nie stanowi zakłócenia ich spokoju, jak stałoby się, gdyby został zauważony. Z drugiej strony rozpościerającego się przed nim otwartego placu widzi młodsze dzieci biegnące do swoich rodziców. Starsze, które, rozmawiając, zbierają się w grupki mieszkające w tych samych kierunkach. Swojego brata, samego, jak to często bywa, z ułożeniem ramion zdradzającymi złym humor i rękami wepchniętymi głęboko w kieszenie.

Czasami, ale tylko czasami, jego brat unosi wzrok, kiedy wychodzi ze szkoły. Czasami patrzą sobie w oczy przez tą całą dzielącą ich odległość i Itachi przypomina sobie jego szeroki uśmiech, tą radość bijącą z dziecięcej twarzy zawsze kiedy Itachi wracał do domu, i przez ułamek sekundy jest w stanie udawać, że zaraz zobaczy to znowu.

Itachi myśli: _Gdybyś tylko wiedział, co byłem gotowy zrobić, żeby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, Sasuke. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, co nadal bym zrobił, nawet teraz, żeby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, bez względu na to, jak bardzo możesz mnie nienawidzić._

Ten uśmiech ani przez chwilę nie pojawia się w odpowiedzi na jego spojrzenie. Nie pojawił się od pięciu długich, samotnych lat. Itachi widzi tylko, jak Sasuke mruży patrzące ostro oczy w niebezpiecznym i pełnym gniewu ostrzeżeniu, żeby nie podchodził bliżej. Itachi nie ośmiela się podejść bliżej. Sprawił bratu wystarczająco dużo bólu i nie zamierza torturować go bardziej.

Już sama jego obecność sprawia Sasuke cierpienie, ale Itachi nie potrafi odmówić sobie tych chwil.

Nie potrafi odmówić sobie patrzenia na młodszego brata, który jest tak bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, jak tylko okoliczności na to pozwalają.

Sasuke niedługo ukończy Akademię.

Bardzo niedługo rutyna Itachiego będzie musiała się zmienić. Być może nie będzie miał szansy, żeby znów zobaczyć brata tak bezproblemowo. Życie się zmieni i potoczy dalej, jak to zwykle bywa. Itachi nie może nic na to poradzić.

Myśl o pełnej życia i gniewu twarzy, którą widział dwa dni temu na monumencie Hokage, przychodzi mu do głowy i skłania go do zastanowienia. Odwraca się od szkoły.

\- Hej, to ty jesteś tamtym gościem.

Natychmiastową reakcją zaskoczonego Itachiego jest sięgnięcie do pasa po kunai. Dociera do niego, że patrzy w oskarżające go niebieskie oczy. Mały Uzumaki Naruto (bo Itachi oczywiście wie, kim jest to dziecko) wyciąga palec w jego kierunku i pyta:

\- Naprawdę zamierzałeś mnie nauczyć, jak się chodzi po ścianach?

Itachi rozważa to. I podejmuje bardzo lekkomyślną decyzję.

\- Jeśli masz teraz czas - proponuje.

Twarz Naruto rozjaśnia się, jakby chłopiec nigdy w życiu nie słyszał podobnych słów.


	3. Cena zdrady

Itachi tysiąc razy wyobrażał sobie, jak mogły brzmieć ostatnie słowa jego ojca.

Pamięta egzekucję. Pamięta, jak stał zamaskowany z boku, w szeregach ANBU, kiedy jego ojciec i inni wysocy rangą członkowie policyjnych sił Konohy popełnili rytualne samobójstwo jako zdrajcy wioski.

Pamięta, jak ojciec spojrzał mu w oczy przez całą odległość, jaka ich dzieliła. Wiedział, bał się tego, że jego ojciec wiedział, że to był on, za maską kota, którą wtedy nosił. Nigdy później nie był w stanie założyć tej maski.

Pamięta, jak zakrwawione wargi jego ojca ułożyły się w bezgłośne słowa, które Itachi wciąż pragnąłby usłyszeć, ale były one zbyt zniekształcone przez szybko nadchodzącą śmierć, żeby miały dla niego jakikolwiek sens. Itachi myśli, wyobraża sobie, że pamięta uśmiech.

Oskarżenia jego matki nawiedzają go w koszmarach jak zatrute ciernie: _zdrajca, tchórz, pupilek Hokage. Nie jesteś moim synem._ Ona nie wie. Itachi postanowił, że ona nigdy się nie dowie, co mu rozkazano zrobić. Przed zrobieniem czego uratował go Hokage. Że wcale nie stał z boku z założonymi rękami i nie był niemym świadkiem upokorzenia jego klanu, ale gnił w więzach, przekonany, że wszyscy, których kochał, przepadli na zawsze, i przeklinał Hokage, że nie pozwolił mu oszczędzić jego młodszemu bratu masakry, która zgodnie z jego przekonaniem właśnie nadchodziła.

W wieku trzynastu lat uważał, że nie było innego wyboru, nie jeśli chciał ocalić wioskę przed wojną. Nie jeśli chciał ocalić życie brata.

Być może pozwolenie, żeby wykonał okrutne zadanie zlecone mu przez Danzō, byłoby większą dobrocią.

Być może.

Ale też być może następstwa nie były tak straszne, jak Itachi wierzył, że będą. Zdążył zaakceptować, że być może został wprowadzony w błąd. Jest świadomy swojej inteligencji, ale wtedy miał trzynaście lat, był zdesperowany i właśnie poniósł okropną stratę.

Był wrażliwy i Shimura Danzō wykorzystał to przeciwko niemu.

Nikt inny nigdy więcej nie wykorzysta przeciw niemu podobnej wrażliwości. Cóż innego mógłby stracić teraz, co byłoby równie druzgocące jak śmierć Shisuiego, jak nienawiść matki i...

Jego brata.

Itachi odwiedza Akademię, kiedy tylko ma wolną chwilę, jedynie po to, żeby na niego zerknąć, a jego młodszy brat nie jest w stanie nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy. A kiedy patrzy, jego oczy wypełnia pogarda.

To jego kara za porażkę. Jego cena za życie Sasuke. Zapłaciłby ją znowu i zapłaciłby więcej.

Być może właśnie dlatego tak trudno jest mu dzisiaj, kiedy wyczuł uwagę brata skierowaną na siebie, odwrócić się, bo obiecał innemu dziecku oddać swój czas. Czas, którego nie zdołał wygospodarować dla Sasuke, podczas gdy miał na to szansę; jest doskonale świadomy ironii tej sytuacji. Kto by się spodziewał, że Itachi znajdzie czas dla dziecka, dla którego nie ma czasu nikt inny w wiosce, kiedy jego własny brat jest dzieckiem, dla którego wszyscy mają czas.

Godnym litości dzieckiem z rodziny zdrajców, niewinnym tylko ze względu na wiek i prawdopodobnie mogącym co najwyżej narobić drobnych problemów. Itachi pomógłby bratu uporać się z tym ciężarem, gdyby mógł. Ale Sasuke nigdy mu na to nie pozwoli. Więc zamiast tego, w swojej izolacji, Itachi niespodziewanie zwraca się ku drugiemu takiemu dziecku.

Uzumaki Naruto ma potencjał, żeby stać się równie niebezpiecznym jak Sasuke. Nawet bardziej; Itachi wie, czym to dziecko jest. Gorzej: wie, że Naruto jest zbyt odizolowany, jak na to, czym jest. Widzi, jak cierpi jego brat, i to pozwala mu również dostrzec cierpienie Naruto. Nie może nic zrobić dla brata, więc...

\- Masz niewielką kontrolę nad swoją czakrą.

Na terenie ćwiczebnym Naruto patrzy na Itachiego jakby słyszał te słowa już dziesiątki razy; nie robią na nim wrażenia, jest zniecierpliwiony. Itachi z łatwością odczytuje jego frustrację i kręci głową.

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. - Wyciąga przed siebie rękę, żeby na nowo ułożyć palce Naruto, delikatnie ściskając je na kształt prawidłowych pieczęci. - Te znaki pomagają skupić naszą czakrę, tak, ale bardziej w sensie, że dyktują jej, jak ma płynąć, w jakich kierunkach. Nie kontrolują tempa, w jakim jest wykorzystywana. Ty używasz za dużo zbyt szybko, więc twoja czakra wylewa się bez ukierunkowania.

Naruto marszczy czoło, mówiąc:

\- Tak samo, jak kiedy biegniesz za szybko i nie nie zauważysz znaku na czas, więc przebiegasz obok niego i się gubisz.

Nie jest idiotą, myśli Itachi z uśmiechem. Pozbawiony kontroli, niedostatecznie wyedukowany - to na pewno, być może również niełatwo jest mu skorzystać z uczenia się na pamięć w Akademii, ale...

\- Tak.

Itachi spodziewa się, że Naruto zrozumie i spróbuje raz jeszcze. Uformować czakrę wolniej. Zmienić coś.

Tak nie jest. Henge nadal przeistacza się w coś kompletnie niepojętego. To takie proste jutsu, że Itachi po prostu nie jest w stanie pojąć, w którym miejscu Naruto popełnia błąd. Frustracja ze świstem wydostaje się spomiędzy zębów Naruto.

\- No nie mogę! - krzyczy chłopiec.

\- Zrób to raz jeszcze.

Czekaj, myśli Itachi. Aktywuje swoje oczy. Zastanawia się.

Naruto patrzy na niego ze złością.

\- Nie mogę. Nigdy nie wiem, jak to zrobić, więc może weźmiemy się za coś innego? Myślałem, że miałeś mnie nauczyć, jak się chodzi po ścianach.

\- Czekaj.

Zdolność Sharingana do widzenia czakry nie jest tak szczegółowa jak Byakugana. Itachi nie widzi jasno ścieżek i fizycznych kanałów. Dla niego wygląda to jak płonący pod skórą człowieka ogień, którego odcień tylko trochę się różni, jest trochę bardziej unikatowy dla każdej osoby. Widzi jego zawirowania i falowanie, widzi, jak się przemieszcza, kiedy wykonywane jest jakieś jutsu, widzi, jak słabnie albo narasta, albo się zmienia. Widzi płonący szkarłat Kyūbiego uwięzionego w brzuchu Naruto pod złotymi liniami niesamowitej pieczęci Czwartego Hokage. Własna czakra Naruto jest tak samo jasnoniebieska jak jego oczy i migocze, wzburzona, na tle tego szkarłatu.

Wrze na jego tle jak nieustanny sztorm tuż pod powierzchnią. To wzmacnia i wzburza resztę. Wzmacnia resztę. Ten chłopiec ma tyle czakry, że Itachi doprawdy nie ma pojęcia, jak może z tym sobie dawać radę. Gdyby Itachi miał połowę tego, co Naruto ma z samej swojej natury, w dzieciństwie, to...

Chyba całe szczęście, że nie ma. Jest coś satysfakcjonującego w wiedzy, że jego własne zdolności są ograniczone.

\- Czemu się tylko na mnie gapisz? - pyta Naruto. - Co jest z twoimi oczami? Są całe czerwone. - Sprawia wrażenie nieufnego.

\- To Sharingan - mówi mu Itachi. - Dojutsu mojego klanu. - Starannie rozważa w myślach to, co widzi. - Naruto, czy ktokolwiek nauczył cię, jak bezpośrednio kształtować czakrę?

Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami.

\- No, uczyliśmy się tego w pierwszej klasie. - Odwraca wzrok, a na jego policzkach wykwita rumieniec upokorzenia. - Mi się nie udało.

\- Czy jesteś świadomy tego, że dysponujesz niezwykłą ilością czakry?

\- Ja... co?

Itachi podejmuje decyzję.

\- A zatem zanim zajmiemy się czymś innym, chyba musimy spróbować pomóc ci poradzić sobie z czymś, co ci się kiedyś nie udało.

Naruto sprawia wrażenie kompletnie skonsternowanego, ale powoli kiwa głową na zgodę.


	4. Irracjonalna zazdrość

ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

Irracjonalna zazdrość

Sasuke zamyka drzwi rodzinnego domu i stwierdza, że ma znacznie lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia, niż pozwolenie, żeby jego zdradziecki brat znowu zajmował mu myśli.

\- Witaj w domu, Sasuke. - Jego matka opera się bokiem o futrynę z takim samym uśmiechem, jaki Sasuke widział na jej ustach przez minione pięć lat, i zapachem kolacji dochodzącym zza jej pleców. To zimny uśmiech. Jej usta i głos są ciepłe, ale oczy obserwują drzwi wejściowe za Sasuke z ostrożną, wyważoną uwagą, jakby spodziewała się, że podąża za nim jakiś drapieżnik.

Sasuke z trudem przypomina sobie ostatni raz, kiedy uśmiech rozjaśnił całą twarz jego matki. Pamięta tylko, że to było jeszcze za życia jego ojca.

Jego brat wciąż nie był wtedy zdrajcą swojego klanu.

Sasuke nie musiał wtedy wiedzieć niczego o świecie i wiosce za jego drzwiami, nie musiał się też nimi przejmować.

\- Wróciłem.

W przeszłości sam ćwiczył uśmiech, ale zarzucił to, bo było kłamstwem, jak zresztą zawsze czuł. To jego brat uśmiechał się, żeby ukryć wypełniający go mrok, a Sasuke nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie tak nieuczciwym. Jego matka nie pyta, co jest nie w porządku, kiedy nie odpowiada jej uśmiechem, bo ona wie.

Matka szanuje jego szczerość - przez kłamstwa straciła już jednego syna. Klepie więc Sasuke po głowie, czule mierzwi mu włosy, jakby nadal miał osiem lat, po czym mówi:

\- Kolacja będzie gotowa na siódmą.

Sasuke przysuwa się bliżej jej dotyku. Bliżej tego, co ich łączy, bliżej więzi, którą dzielą, jako dwójka ocalała ze zdrady.

\- Dzięki - mówi.

Ma lekcje do odrobienia. Niewiele; są dość łatwe, w dodatku ostatnimi dniami zajęcia skupiają się głównie na powtórkach do egzaminów. Egzaminy kończące naukę odbędą się za dwa tygodnie, a połowa dzieciaków z jego rocznika... Sasuke aż boi się dnia, kiedy przydzielą mu jego drużynę geninów, bo istnieje szansa, że skończy razem z największym idiotą w klasie.

Hokage nie ma przecież żadnego powodu, żeby oddać Sasuke przysługę w postaci dobrej drużyny.

Myślenie o rzeczonym _największym idiocie_ ponownie zwraca jego myśli na Uzumakiego Naruto: najgłośniejszego tępaka na świecie, który tego samego popołudnia z krzykiem przybiegł do brata Sasuke, wytykając go przy tym palcem w ten swój głupi sposób. Jego brat zasługuje na zajmowanie się tym idiotą. Może to niezbyt dobrze o nim świadczy, ale jeśli Sasuke musi jakoś sobie z nim radzić, to Itachi też może trochę pocierpieć.

_Jego brat pochyla głowę. Sasuke poznaje w tym geście moment zamyślenia i czuje twardniejącą w żołądku drobinę zgrozy, bo w następnej chwili Itachi uśmiecha się łagodnie._

Co właściwie do diabła Naruto wyprawia, odchodząc z jego bratem?

Co do diabła wyprawia Sasuke, przejmując się tym? Jego brat nie jest już częścią jego życia. Zrezygnował z tego, kiedy zdradził klan ANBU Hokage. Kiedy pomógł Hokage aresztować ich ojca. Kiedy _pozwolił im umrzeć_.

Sasuke nie jest w stanie wyrzucić z głowy tego widoku: jego brat, uśmiechnięty w taki sam sposób, jak pięć lat temu, łagodnie i odrobinę smutno, i ten idiota, podążający za Itachim w podskokach, jakby miał do tego jakiekolwiek prawo.

Naruto nie ma do tego prawa. Itachi nie jest...

...już bratem Sasuke.

Może ten idiota tak desperacko pragnie uwagi ze strony innych, że zwróci się w tym celu nawet do zdrajcy. Do diabła, może jakimś sposobem część rozumu jego brata przejdzie na Naruto i jeśli potem Sasuke faktycznie utknie z nim w tej samej drużynie, to przynajmniej Naruto nie będzie tak kolosalnie głupi.

Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby Sasuke był zazdrosny.


	5. Kwestia odpowiedzialności

\- Itachi, czy jesteś pewny, że chcesz się tym zająć?

Itachi jest wdzięczny, że Sandaime wezwał go osobiście. Misje ANBU są, ze swej natury, zwykle przydzielane bez świadków, ale to nie umniejsza jego wdzięczności. Pokój misji jest nieprzyjemnym miejscem. Jest tam zbyt wielu innych ninja, zbyt wiele spojrzeń, zbyt wiele niezadanych pytań, których raczej wolałby uniknąć.

Od tygodni czekał na jakąś misję. Ta, co jeszcze lepsze, jest planowana na dwa, może trzy tygodnie spędzone poza krajem. Obserwacja i śledzenie grupy wyjętych spod prawa ninja, z którą Itachi miał pewną styczność. Słyszał nazwę Akatsuki już wcześniej. Informacje, jakie ma o nich Konoha, są bardzo powierzchowne i opierają się wyłącznie na raporcie, jaki złożył sam Itachi, na temat swojego spotkania z mężczyzną twierdzącym, że jest Uchihą Madarą, sprzed pięciu lat, kiedy przygotowywał się do misji Danzō. Od tamtego czasu ów człowiek zniknął, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Być może uznał, że dla Itachiego nie ma już miejsca w jego planach skierowanych przeciwko Konoha. Być może inne plany odwróciły jego uwagę. Tak czy owak, Itachi nadal jest zaskoczony, że tamten mężczyzna nigdy nie zemścił się na Itachim za porażkę w zapewnieniu mu odwetu, na którym, jak twierdził, mu zależało. Być może to nigdy nie był jego prawdziwy cel.

Na chwilę obecną, w każdym razie, Itachi jest jedyną osobą w Konoha, mającą jakiekolwiek osobiste powiązania z Akatsuki. To ten rodzaj misji, który praktycznie gwarantuje, że jedynym dla Itachiego powodem do walki będzie obrona własna, a jednocześnie każe mu opuścić wioskę na dłuższy czas. Pod tymi względami jest idealna.

Nie może jej odrzucić.

\- Jestem pewny, proszę pana.

Życzliwa twarz Sandaime łagodnieje.

\- To oznacza, że ominie cię ukończenie szkoły przez twojego brata.

Ach.

\- Moje pojawienie się i tak wprowadziłoby tylko zamęt.

\- A zatem, skoro jesteś pewny...

\- Jestem pewny. Dziękuję panu. Wrócę ze wszystkim, co uda mi się zdobyć.

Opuszcza wieżę przez najwyżej położone okno, z maską na twarzy, i szybko zmierza do domu. Zawsze ma prawie gotową torbę przeznaczoną na misje, ale musi dołożyć do niej jeszcze kilka rzeczy przeznaczonych do inwigilacji. Myślenie nad listą niezbędnych przedmiotów pozwala mu ignorować ukłucie, jakie czuje po słowach Sandaime.

Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie przyjdzie na zakończenie szkoły swojego brata. Ich matka nie zniesie jego obecności. Choć boli go wiedza, że go tam nie będzie, to bycie poza wioską jest lepsze od bezczynnego siedzenia w domu, z wiedzą, że i tak nie może się tam zjawić.

Myśli Itachiego dryfują nieproszone do innego dziecka, które rozczaruje. Olśniewający uśmiech Naruto nie pozwala mu pozostać obojętnym. Zajęło mu to trzy tygodnie, ale w końcu dotarł na czubek najwyższego drzewa Konohy. Całkowicie samodzielnie. Nadal nie ma absolutnej kontroli nad swoją czakrą, ale jest lepiej niż było. Przy odrobinie praktyki inne jutsu powinny mu teraz przychodzić z większą łatwością.

Ni z tego, ni z owego Itachi odwraca się. Zeskakuje ze słupa elektrycznego. Zmienia trasę, kieruje się do mieszkania Naruto. Nie może się pożegnać z bratem, ale przynajmniej...

\- Ach, 'tachi. Co tu robisz? - Naruto siedzi na balkonie z kubkiem ramenu między kolanami. Szczypie się w twarz, patrząc w górę na Itachiego.

\- Chciałem życzyć ci szczęścia. - Itachi ląduje na barierce, po czym ześlizguje się z niej, żeby stanąć obok chłopca. - Mam misję, która rozpoczyna się jutro. Niestety najpewniej ominie mnie twoje ukończenie szkoły.

\- Ouuuu. - Naruto robi nadąsaną minę. Dziecięco. Niewinnie.

To taka miła odmiana.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Nieeee. - Rezygnacja zniekształca lekko uśmiech chłopca. - Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś.

Itachi zastanawia się, ilu ludzi nie zawracałoby sobie tym głowy.

\- To może potrwać ze trzy tygodnie, ale wrócę.

\- No. Jesteś silny, co nie? Nikt nie jest w stanie cię pokonać.

\- To nie taki rodzaj misji, ale nie. - Itachi wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć Naruto. Ale po chwili wahania przesuwa ją i mierzwi włosy chłopca, zamiast dokończyć bardziej naturalny dla siebie gest, który chciał wykonać. Stuknięcie w czoło. Takie szybkie szturchnięcie palcem. Przypomnienie i przeprosiny w jednym.

Wspomnienie innej podobnie nadąsanej z irytacją miny szarpie jego sercem.

Naruto jednak zdaje się tego nie zauważać. Przytula się do dotyku Itachiego jakby bardzo mu tego brakowało.

\- Nic się nie martw, jak wrócisz, to będę miał takie samo hitai-ate, jak ty, możesz mi wierzyć.

\- Wcale w to nie wątpię. - Pełna uporu determinacja Naruto nie pozwoli na nic innego. - Na pewno jesteś gotowy? - Pracowali tak ciężko, jak tylko Naruto był w stanie wytrzymać. Musi nauczyć się jeszcze tylu innych rzeczy, ale jeśli zdoła utrzymać kontrolę nad swoją czakrą, to Itachi jest pewny, że...

Naruto unosi twarz rozjaśnioną w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Nic się nie martw, 'tachi. Mam to obcykane.


	6. Dzień egzaminu

Naruto wcale nie ma tego _obcykanego_.

Nie poszło mu aż tak źle, na egzaminie, znaczy się. Naprawdę. Łatwiej niż się spodziewał w większości przypadków, więc może dlatego stał się zbyt pewny siebie. Żadna z tych rzeczy - jutsu, kontrola nad czakrą, geometria - nigdy nie przychodziła mu tak łatwo; pomoc Itachiego najwyraźniej się opłaciła.

Do czasu, kiedy przeszli do jutsu klonowania.

Naruto zaciska palce na swojej koszuli, na wysokości serca, i skula się jeszcze ciaśniej, nie dopuszczając do siebie zimnego, kąsającego wiatru. Pamięta wyraz twarzy Iruki. Pamięta śmiech. Pamięta... tylko...

Do diabła.

\- Ale co z...

Umie chodzić po drzewach. Kogo obchodzi, że nie jest w stanie się sklonować? Chodzenie po drzewach jest trudniejsze, prawda? No nie? Czy może jest to jeszcze jedna głupia rzecz, którą potrafią wszyscy poza nim, bo on jest idiotą? Gdyby Iruka tylko pozwolił mu pokazać...

\- To koniec, Naruto. Przykro mi. Nie zdałeś.

Tak po prostu. Bo nie poradził sobie z głupim klonem. Skąd miał niby wiedzieć, że to będzie na teście? Nigdy nie ćwiczył ich z Itachim.

Pamięta, jak uczył się ich na lekcjach. Nigdy mu nie wychodziły. Nie umiał dostatecznie skupić się na wyobrażeniu, jakie chciał mieć.

 _\- Wiesz chyba, że on nie chce być dla ciebie niedobry?_ \- Słowa Mizukiego dźwięczą mu w głowie.

Jeśli ma rację... Jeśli tylko uda mu się zdobyć ten zwój, nauczyć się jakiegoś jutsu, które udowodni wszystkim, że Naruto ma to coś, czego trzeba, to... to...

Wślizgnięcie się do Wieży Hokage nie będzie trudne. Robił to wcześniej tysiące razy. Poza tym nikt nigdy nie zwraca na niego wystarczająco dużo uwagi, żeby próbować go powstrzymać. Uda mu się.

Może to naprawić.

To tylko jakiś tam głupi zwój.


End file.
